


Cute

by celestial_author



Series: DjWifi Prompts [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: DJWifi, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, djwifi centric, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_author/pseuds/celestial_author
Summary: Prompt: DJwifi - “If you don’t stop being so cute right here and right now, I’m going to kiss the living daylights out of you.”





	Cute

 

Alya hummed quietly as she typed away on her computer, music softly playing from her speakers.  She shifted slightly, stretching her back out before leaning against the bed’s headboard again. Papers were scattered around her, print outs of online articles and notes from her last interview organized into several piles to help her find what she needed.  In theory really. She scanned the piles for a moment, biting her lip before finally finding what she needed and pulling it up. She smiled, reading through her notes before putting the sheet in her mouth to quickly type something before she forgot. She was almost done with the article, and even though her deadline wasn’t for another two days or so, she couldn’t help but dive right in, completely enthralled with the story she was given.  She yawned on occasion, but even then she pushed through.

“You’re up early.” Came a soft voice, breaking Alya out of her thoughts.  She looked up from her laptop, watching Nino enter the bedroom, closing the door behind him.  She blinked in confusion for a moment, confused as to why Nino was home so early. She glanced at the time on her laptop and realized that no…  he was home on time. 

“I uh…  lost track of time.” She admitted, smiling sheepishly when Nino frowned.  He just shook his head and proceeded to get ready for bed. 

Alya took that as a sign to clean up, feeling the exhaustion finally hitting her.  She stretched out again, rubbing at her eyes for a moment before shutting her laptop.  She pulled the hair-tie out of her hair, letting it pool over her shoulders, blowing some of it out of her face.  She placed the laptop onto the side table, getting up and collected the papers from her bed. She kept them separated while stacking them, unconsciously sticking her tongue out as she attempted to balance everything in her arms before placing them on the dresser.  She turned back, ready to climb in bed when she caught Nino watching her, a warm smile on his face. She rose a brow, looking down at herself to make sure there wasn’t a paper stuck to her or maybe a pencil. She didn’t see anything, only the long sleeve shirt she stole from Nino’s side of the closet that hung down halfway to her knees.  She was wearing shorts underneath, so it wasn’t like her pants got all twisted when she got up. She looked back to Nino.

“What?” She asked, slipping into bed next to him.  

“If you don’t stop being so cute right here and right now, I’m going to kiss the living daylights out of you.” He mumbled tiredly, pulling her closer.  She couldn’t help but giggle, shifting a bit before snuggling up to him.

“Maybe tomorrow.  We should sleep.” She hummed.  She waited for a response, raising a brow when she felt like a few minutes had gone by.  She glanced up before rolling her eyes.

Nino was fast asleep already.  

**Author's Note:**

> Got an idea for a prompt? 
> 
> Feel free to send it to my Tumblr!


End file.
